instants de vie
by mellyn7
Summary: Serie de petits OS sur le monde de Vaiana : petites scènes, petits dialogues etc... Certains à la limite du ship.
1. Petite soeur

_Apres plusieurs mois sans écrire une ligne, je me suis forcé à sortir un petit OS. j'ai choisi le monde de Vaiana, c'est un de mes Disney préféré autant pour l'univers que pour les personnages. Peut etre d'autres petites choses à venir, si l'inspiration revient._

* * *

 **Petite sœur**

Après plusieurs semaines d'absence, Maui était revenu rendre visite à Vaiana. Pourtant, Maui n'était pas le même. Elle l'invita à aller faire un tour sur sa pirogue au large de Motunui.

La main dans l'eau, il semblait presque ailleurs. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis leur départ.

-Tu as l'air préoccupé.

-Non, non rien. C'est juste que...

Elle s'assit à coté de lui. Le demi dieu soupira.

-Tu avais raison quand tu disais que je n'étais l'idole de personne. Je suis retourné auprès des autres peuples. Les hommes ne veulent plus de moi. Les hommes m'ont oublié.

-Cesse de dire des bêtises, Maui.

-Je ne suis pas ton idole, n'est-ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non.

Il détourna la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il attendait. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

-Parce que je te considère comme un frère, Maui, pas comme un dieu.

-Un... frère ?

-Un grand frère, vu que tu as quelques années de plus que moi, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Cela te parait-il inenvisageable ? ajouta-t-elle alors, l'air beaucoup plus sérieuse.

Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais eu de famille, cela lui faisait tout drôle. Il commença à bredouiller avant de se reprendre.

-C'est nouveau pour moi, Vaiana.

-Peut-être, mais tu me connais désormais. Je ne te verrais jamais comme tu voudrais que les hommes te voient. Moi, je te connais. Je sais qui tu es, Maui.

Un sourire commença à s'esquisser sur le visage du métamorphe.

-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas comme les autres, princesse. Et pourtant, j'en ai rencontré des hommes. Et des femmes. Enfin je veux dire...

-C'est censé être un compliment ?

-Heu...

Elle avait sentie qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. C'était son problème principal. Maui avait autant tendance à perdre confiance en lui que de se comporter comme s'il était un vrai dieu. Pourtant, elle savait désormais que la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'est de tendresse. Elle l'étreignit pour toute réponse. D'abord surpris, il répondit à son étreinte.

-Je vais peut-être rester encore un peu. Après tout, il me reste encore quelques constellations à t'enseigner, petite sœur.


	2. La rencontre

**La rencontre**

 **0o0**

Depuis qu'il s'était métamorphosé de faucon en homme, les deux personnes devant lui n'avaient pas dit un mot. Tui osa enfin demander à sa fille, bien qu'il se doutait de la réponse :

-Qui est-ce ?

-Maman, papa. Je vous présente... Maui.

Tui et Sina dévisageaient le demi dieu. Ce n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'ils se l'étaient imaginé.

-Heu... Bonjour, parents de Vaiana.

-Alors c'est à cause de toi que ma fille a dû traverser l'océan ? demanda durement le chef du village, en faisant un pas vers lui.

-Braver des monstres ? ajouta son épouse.

 _Vaiana avait parlé de cela ?_

-Risquer d'être brûlée, écrasée, noyée ou encore mangée toute crue par un crabe géant ? rajouta Tui.

 _Et de cela aussi ?_ Cela n'était pas pour rassurer Maui. Jamais les parents de Vaiana n'aurait bonne opinion de lui.

-Papa !

Vaiana tenta d'intervenir mais son père leva la main.

-Qu-as tu à dire pour ta défense ?

Le silence retomba. Tui avait croisé les bras. Le regard de Vaiana allait de son père à sa mère, incrédule. Elle pensait que ses parents seraient honorés de rencontrer le demi-dieu.

-Je... Et bien... Tout ceci est vrai. J'ai... risqué la vie de votre fille. Je n'ai pas hésité à fuir dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Mais vous devez savoir que vous avez une fille admirable et extrêmement courageuse. S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris de Vaiana, c'est qu'elle n'abandonne jamais. Et je crois que c'est grâce à toutes ses qualités que l'océan l'a choisie. Moi, je n'ai été que...que...

Il ne le savait pas.

-Mon guide, ajouta la jeune fille en serrant le bras de son ami.

Tui abandonna soudain son air sérieux.

-Je crois que Motunui ne risque rien à accueillir Maui, demi dieu de la mer et du vent durant quelques temps.

-Vous l'avez fait marché ? s'insurgea Vaiana en venant soudain de comprendre.

-Je voulais juste voir s'il avait vraiment appris de ses erreurs, comme tu l'as dit.

Maui détourna son regard sur la jeune humaine.

-Tu as dit cela ?

-Et peut-être deux ou trois petites autres choses, conclut-elle avant de l'inviter à suivre ses parents.


	3. Un rayon de soleil

**Un rayon de soleil**

Maui se retransforma dès qu'il toucha le sol de l'île de Motunui.

-Est-ce que j'arrive trop tard ?

-Non, mais malgré nos prières à Hemia, cela dure déjà depuis trop longtemps, répondit Tui, le chef du village.

-Je ne connais rien à cela, tenta d'expliquer le demi-dieu.

-Votre présence pourrait l'aider.

Il n'était pas encore entré qu'il pouvait entendre des cris de douleur. Il pénétra dans la pièce, Sina et deux autres femmes accompagnaient la jeune femme. Maui ne devrait pas se trouver là, mais si Vaiana avait besoin de lui, peu importait les convenances.

-Ho Maui ! Je n'y arriverais pas !

Il prit place à ses cotés et saisit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu es Vaiana de Motunui. Tu n'abandonnes jamais.

-Mais...

-Tu dois mettre cet enfant au monde. En souvenir de Moehau.

-Moehau n'est plus là.

-Je lui ai promis de veiller sur toi et votre enfant. Laisse-moi tenir ma promesse.

Une nouvelle contraction l'a prit et elle ne put s'empêcher de serrer les doigts de Maui.

-Reste avec moi, Maui, s'il te plaît.

-A la condition que tu ne m'écrases plus les doigts, j'en ai encore besoin princesse.

Elle sourit légèrement malgré les larmes.

-La vie est injuste. Moehau devrait être là, découvrir son bébé, le voir grandir.

-Oui la vie est injuste. Mais ton époux est là, auprès de toi, autant que ta grand-mère.

-Je... Je vais le faire. Je peux le faire.

Lorsque l'enfant naquit enfin, son premier cri se fit attendre. Il retentit dans la maison au soulagement de tous.

-C'est une fille, Vaiana. Et elle te ressemble tant, s'extasia sa mère en lui déposant le nouveau-né dans les bras.

Des larmes coulaient le long des joues de Vaiana, autant de joie que de souffrance. Maui se sentit de trop et allait se retirer.

-Ne veux-tu pas la prendre Maui ?

Il se rapprocha, hésitant.

-Je... Je n'ai jamais tenu un bébé.

Il reprit sa place à coté d'elle et elle lui posa le bébé sur son bras. Le cœur du demi-dieu s'accéléra, beaucoup d'émotions se mélangeant en lui.

-A-elle un nom ? demanda-t-il attendri.

-Mahana.

 _Mahana... le soleil_

Fatiguée, Vaiana s'endormit, une main sur le bras de Maui qui tenait le bébé.

-Tes femmes vont s'en sortir, Moehau. Je m'en assurerais, murmura-t-il alors que l'esprit de ce dernier épiait sur le pas de la porte, avant de disparaître, rassuré.


	4. Sous sa main

**Sous sa main**

Maui rendait souvent visite à Motunui. Depuis quelques mois, Vaiana ne prenait presque plus la mer, mais cette fois, elle voulait y aller. Au moins sur le lagon. Et avec Maui, elle savait qu'elle était en sécurité. Lorsqu'il fut presque au niveau de la barrière de corail, Maui replia la voile. Vaiana détacha ses cheveux, laissant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Elle s'assit ensuite à coté de Maui et elle laissa tomber ses pieds dans l'eau. Soudain, elle eut un petit mouvement qui inquiéta le demi-dieu.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle prit la main de Maui et la déposa sur son ventre arrondi.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Le sens-tu bouger ?

Sous sa main, il sentait les coups de pied d'une vie qui était en train de se former. C'était une sensation nouvelle et une émotion tout aussi inédite pour lui. Il en enviait presque les deux futurs parents.

-Talu doit être impatient de le voir.

-Pas autant que moi.

-Et si... s'il ne devait pas être... comme tu le voudrais ?

Vaiana comprit ce qu'il voulait évoquer mais le rassura.

-Je veux seulement qu'il ou elle soit en bon santé, peut importe son apparence. Et je sais que tu auras toujours un œil sur lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas toujours pris les décisions adéquats. A cause de ma vanité, ton île aurait pu être détruite. Je ne suis pas vraiment un modèle à suivre.

Il lui sourit tout de même.

-Tu as rendu son cœur à Te Fiti. Mais j'ai aussi la conviction que tu m'as rendu le mien.

-Maui, tu es mon ami, dit-elle pour le rassurer en posant sa main sur la sienne. Pour toujours. Si tu ne sais pas où aller, Motunui peut t'accueillir.

-Talu ne m'apprécie que peu.

-Il devra s'y faire. Il est juste jaloux de ce que je partage avec toi, avoua-t-elle tristement.

-Il ne devrait pas. C'est plutôt moi qui vous envie.

-N'y a -t-il jamais eu quelqu'un... qui a compté pour toi ?

Peut-être...Mais il il ne pouvait pas en parler. Avec le temps, cela deviendrait... un doux souvenir.

-Bien essayé, princesse.

-Ton passé autre que tes tatouages me sera toujours inaccessible, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est le passé, seul compte l'avenir Vaiana, rajouta-t-il en remettant sa main sur le ventre de la future mère.

Autant en profiter pendant que Talu n'était pas là.

-Alors, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je veillerais toujours sur toi et les tiens, Vaiana de Motunui.

-Ce n'est pas ma question.

-C'est ma réponse.

Alors Vaiana se mit à rire, suivit de Maui.


End file.
